Fall of an empire
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Mousedom has fallen and Ratigan is king. Terra finds herself in this world where slavery and ruin lies and it's up to her and Basil to correct what has been wronged. And it just might test their relationship. Rated T for mild cussing, violence and maybe more. Kind of a bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey!

Terra: Hello! *Waves*

Me: I know, I should be working on my other Yugioh story, BUT I REFUSE! And I wanted to start something new and this idea actually came to me from a Roleplay on this site for DragonFable. It's called Fallen Tower and it's in the forums, under games if you readers are interested. I was reading the concept of that forum then, *POP! IDEA!* So yea, and For anyone who has read Young Murder, that story is going to turn into a collaboration project with the original author Sandfire Kat. And it will appear on her profile when we start it.

Terra: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Basil, Ratigan, Dawson, or Mrs. Judson, just myself and her other characters.

Me: Happy Reading!

* * *

Terra ducked to dodge a club that would have hit her in the head and dashed as fast as her legs would allow over the cobblestone streets. Her feet slapped the mouse fled for her life, dodging more flying clubs that were thrown by her pursuers. Terra sharply turned into a clearing and ducked behind a bunch of crates, making herself as small as she could.

"Search the area, the little street bugger couldn't have gone far." A voice commanded and Terra squeezed her eyes tightly closed. She prayed that they wouldn't find her.

"And who might you be searching for?" A new voice asked. Terra perked up her ears. That voice sounded familiar.

"That is none of your concern." The first voice bellowed.

"And why is that?"

Terra allowed a little smirk as she listened to the first voice yell at the second for involving itself in affairs that were not his.

"She's not here, Inspector." Another voice spoke. Terra assumed that it was a constable.

"Alright, Search around the city." The first voice commanded, who was addressed as Inspector.

"If the little bugger tries to leave, we can stop her then, Clear?"

"Yes sir!" Footsteps retreating gave Terra a little assurance. When there was silence once again, Terra placed a paw over her pounding heart. She hadn't felt this spike of adrenaline since she was a thief and that was years ago.

"It is safe to come out now." The voice assured. Terra felt like it was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Terra peered over the crates and found that the voice was right, the mice that were on her tail had gone. Finally, Terra got a good look of the clearing that she had dashed into. In the corner, however was a cage made of steel, with bars wide enough to throw things like rocks though, but Terra's attention was on the mouse inside the cage. He was a male mouse with light brown fur and covered in cuts and bruises. The poor thing even had a black eye. Terra stepped out from behind the crates and drew closer. Her mind began to register the familiar profile. The mouse looked up and Terra gasped. His eyes were deep green, like two emeralds.

"Basil." His name rolled off her tongue and Basil crawled up to the bars.

"Terra," His voice sounded warn, like it had only been used for screaming. Terra scampered to the cage and fell to her knees.

"Basil, how did this happen?" Terra's heart was pounding again. How did he end up in a cage?

"Ratigan, it finally happened. He took over." His paw gripped hers as his other one touched her face.

"He-He rules now?" Terra asked horrified. Basil nodded.

"He locked me up here as his supporters throw stones at me. I've been here for god knows how long." Terra's heart caught in her throat.

"You were the first friendly face I've seen in weeks." Terra looked up at the cage to see a heavy lock on the door.

"I'm going to get you out." She said, eying the lock.

"How? There isn't anything we can use." Terra looked at Basil, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You have to trust me." She winked. She stood to her feet and looked around. It was true, there were only small stones around, but Terra smiled when she spotted a larger, more pointed rock lying nearby. She walked over and lifted it. Basil's eyes looked like they were threatening to pop out of his head when he saw her lugging the large sharp rock towards the cage. Terra lifted it above her head, took careful aim of the lock and swung the rock down, snapping the lock clean off. Terra quickly pulled the link of the lock off and swung the door open.

"And you thought, I couldn't do it." She smirked as she gently lifted Basil to his feet.

"Yes well, I CLEARLY doubted you." He weakly smiled. His legs were shaky and he seemed like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Where should we go? I need a place that has supplies." Terra asked as she draped one of Basil's arms over her shoulder.

"The morgue is most likely the place to go, or Dawson's practice." Basil told her. Terra nodded and the pair took off.

* * *

After stumbling and stopping, Basil and Terra managed to get to a small building that was made of stone with a chipped coat of white paint. Terra half dragged, half supported Basil the whole trip. Occasionally, they would duck into an alley when a pair of constables walked by. Terra opened the door and gently lay Basil down on the table as she searched though the various cabinets and cupboards for what she needed.

"After you had gone, Ratigan took your absent as an opportunity." Basil told her as she searched.

"Opportunity?" Terra asked, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

"Yes, he had been corrupting the police force and the medical ware." Basil said and Terra bit her lip. Of course he would know these things, he was a master manipulator.

"Hold on," Terra turned. "If you and him are enemies, why did he keep you alive?" Basil shrugged.

"I don't know his reason, but if I had to guess, I would say it was to rub my nose in my failure." Terra frowned. Again, why didn't she see that? Basil cocked his head to one side.

"Something seems to be on you mind." He stated and Terra turned back to the cupboards. Terra pulled a few items from one of the cabinets.

"My siblings are missing." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Missing?" Basil asked, knitting his eyebrows. Terra turned.

"I left to take care of my niece, Jane." Terra dropped her gaze as she filled a dish with water from the sink and dipped a cloth in the steaming water.

"It's not as good as a bath, but it will have to do." Terra said as she helped Basil roll up his sleeves.

"It's fine. The constables would dose me with water to keep the smell from becoming overpowering." Basil assured her.

"Hold still, this may sting a little." She warned before placing the cloth on his arm, making Basil flinch. The two sat in silence as she cleaned his fur of the dirt, then she rubbed ointment over the cuts and wiped the extra off with the cloth.

"The bruises are still tender, but they will heal on their own." Terra told him as she placed the dish and dirty cloth in the sink.

"What happened to all the other mice?" Terra asked at one point.

"Most of them went into hiding, or fled the country, however the ones that were close to me or were thought to be rebellious were imprisoned."

"Where?" Terra asked turning and Basil shrugged in reply.

"No one is really sure, but Dawson and Mrs Judson were taken." Terra frowned.

"What about the gypsies?" Terra asked.

"They were either driven out or captured and sold as slaves."

"Slaves?" The word made Terra choke. She knew that being a slave was never a good position to be in.

"Ratigan seemed to lose his mind as the power went to his head." Basil remarked.

"Be that as it may, we have to free them." Terra said but Basil shook his head.

"Very if we were to do that, where would we start? Ratigan has coppers all around the city and surely by now, they would have noticed that I escaped." Terra rubbed her temples.

"I don't know, Basil, but we'll find a way." They sat in silence again for a few moments, thinking of a plan.

"I have an idea!" Terra exclaimed, grinning wide.

"What is it?"

"Alright, here's what we are going to do..." She slyly said as Basil leaned in to listen.

* * *

Me: I feel kind of bad for Basil.

Terra: Well, considering he was in a cage and rocks were thrown at him for god knows how long, I can understand where the sympathy in coming from.

Me: Yea, well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I will update, sooner or later, but I still don't have a computer. Reviews and criticism in a kind way is appreciated, flames are deleted or ignored. TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again!

Terra: Hi! *Waves*

Me: UPDATE! :D Anyways, this chapter isn't as long as the other one but it doesn't have as much to cover as the first one did. Thanks to people who reviewed. ^-^ It made me really happy at the reaction that came from this story, I feel happy now ^.^

Terra: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Basil or Great mouse detective, just me and her characters.

Me: Happy readings!

* * *

Basil peered out from behind the brick wall of the alley, being careful to stay close to the wall. Being dragged down the center of the street was a long line of mice in black chains. Basil frowned at the sight of the mice, some as young as eight were being treated with such disrespect, it made his temper burn. Basil listened keenly for one sole sound to be heard and when it sounded, he smirked. It was the sound of a long high note, like someone was whistling. The guards dragging the mice stopped and looked around. Then the note sounded again, closer and louder this time.

"Go check it out." The leader nodded at on of the others and the appointed mouse went to see what the source of the sound was. Basil watched him go and looked back at the leader. The leader looked rather impatient with his one foot tapping the ground. He nodded at another guard.

"Go find the mouse." He ordered and that one walked off in the direction the first one came. One by one, the leader nodded at another guard to go until he and one other remained. Basil smirked and tapped the shoulder of the young mouse next to him. The mouse looked a little startled, but Basil gestured with a single finger to his lips and she nodded. When he was sure that the leader and the reminding guard wasn't looking, Basil whispered loud enough only to mouse could hear.

"I'm going to get you out of this." He reassured her and she nodded.

"Hurry." She hurriedly whispered. She sounded in desperation. Basil nodded then retreated back into the alleyway just as the leader was about to turn around. Basil looked up to see a flash of white hopping over the roofs of buildings.

'Terra.' Basil thought as she climbed down a wall with skill.

"You ready?" She mouthed when they locked eyes and he nodded. A sneaky smile crossed her lips as she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could muster. Needless to say, this startled both the guards and the other mice. The leader and the guard abandoned the chain and dashed for the alley as Basil jumped out, armed with a board. Terra scampered passed and started to free the mice with a pin that she found at Dawson's practice. Soon, the mice were free and many of them ran to find another safe place to go, there was a few, however that stayed.

"Thank you, Miss." One said with a slight Haitian accent. "We owe you and your friend a debt." She smiled and Terra nodded.

"We need to stand up." Terra told her. "We need to take back our city, and in order to do that, we need help." The mouse nodded.

"We will stand with you, My name is Ilona."  
"I am Terra and my friend is Basil." Ilona and some other mice stopped at the mention of Basil's name.

"Basil? As in Basil of Baker street?" Ilona asked cautiously and Terra nodded.

"Yes," Basil walked up to her with the board on his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"Like Ratigan is known far and wide for his crime and evil, you, Mr. Basil are known far and wide for your efforts to fight him." Ilona said and Basil tossed the board.

"Since he has taken over, I make it my job to make sure that the wrong is dealt with and justice is served." Basil assured her and Ilona nodded.

"We need a place where we can go, where our secrets are safe." Terra stated and Ilona nodded.

"I know a place."

* * *

"WHAT!" Ratigan screamed as he hurled a glass at the door which the minion managed to duck.

"It seems that Terra's returned and she helped Basil escape."

"I know that, you blundering idiot!" Ratigan bellowed. Ratigan cleared his throat and fixed the hair that had strayed from his little fit.

"I will need to be alone for a moment." He ordered, turned to the tall window that overlooked the land.

"Yes Professor." The minion nodded and walked out. Ratigan stared out of the window as the disk was beginning to set in.

'I wouldn't let them get in my way.' He silently vowed. 'I swear Basil and Terra will regret having to deal with me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey! Chapter three has come. Sorry it's really short, I've had a little a block. Thanks to all that reviewed. :) And I got a suggestion from Kaitamis and I intend to use it, later in the story ;)

Terra: Sorceress only owns me and her characters, she doesn't claim Great mouse detective.

Me: Happy Reading!

* * *

Ilona and her band led Terra and Basil to a small clearing outside the city. Tents made of silky cloth were formed in an arc among the trees. Ilona lead Basil to by the fire pit, in the center of the camp.

"There is a small town that is open to us called Saint- Denis." Ilona told him.

"Where is it?"

"In France, outside of Paris."

Basil shook his head.

"Terra and I can't leave the country, it wouldn't be safe."

"You and Miss Terra will be protected, but in order for you to go up against Ratigan, we need to go and find others willing to help us."

Basil sighed.

"We will need you to change, you and Miss Terra stick out too much." Ilona told him and Basil nodded. Basil glanced over to see Terra playing with a young boy about eight or nine years old, kicking around a small leather ball. Ilona followed his gaze and smiled.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" She asked and Basil gave her a funny look. Ilona chuckled.

"Us Gypsies have learned how to read the faces of others." She told him and Basil sighed.

"She is unlike any mouse I've ever met. She is strong and caring, but love is something even I can't wrap my mind around. I love my family, but to love another..." Basil trailed off. He was so used to being on his own, protecting others from Ratigan, he couldn't bare to think what would happen if someone he loved would be put in harm's way because of him. Ilona touched his shoulder.

"I understand what you are attempting to say." Ilona told him. Basil looked at her and she offered him a smile.

"Now, we need to get you looking like one of us." Ilona nodded at a young woman to get Terra and the boy to come to the fire pit.

"You two stick out too much, but we can change that." Ilona grinned.

A few minutes later, Basil was wearing a loose fitting white shirt with brown pants and tall black boots. Ilona walked up to him and placed a battered cap on his head. Ilona stepped back and nodded in approval.

"Now you look like a gypsy mouse." Ilona looked at the tent next to the one Basil had come out of.

"Miss Terra, are you ready?" She called and a muffled shout came from inside the tent.

"Come out please!" Terra pushed aside the curtain and Basil's heart skipped a beat. She was in an azure blue blouse that left her shoulders bare and a long white skirt. Bracelets of different shapes and sizes were on her wrists. Ilona smiled.

"Miss Terra, you look beautiful." She told Terra, making her grin.

"Thank you Ilona." Ilona clapped her hands.

"You two must rest. We need to move early tomorrow morning in order to catch our mode of transportation." Ilona handed Basil and Terra each a bag with supplies and blankets. Ilona then shooed them into a vacant tent for the night.

* * *

Terra found herself tossing and turning for most of the night. Finally she gave up trying to sleep and sat up. She found a stick and began to write things down in the dirt. Basil opened his eyes and saw that she was sitting up.

"What are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"I'm writing down things I learned within one day." She said, not looking up from her list. Basil looked over her shoulder. So far she had five things she had learned that day.

"They are all life changing." Basil remarked.

"I'm still trying to understand number three." Terra told him and Basil looked at the one marked as number three.

'3) My friends and siblings are locked away by the one I trusted.'

"I see." Basil murmured. Terra sighed and set down the stick she had been using to write with.

"How did this all happen?" Terra asked, turning to Basil. "And how are we going to fix it?" Basil sighed.

"I don't know, Terra, but I promise we will find a way to fix it."

* * *

Me: I'm always open to suggestions and constitutive criticism. Flames and Rudeness I don't tolerate. I don't like it and it doesn't help anyone. Everything else I'm happy with. TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I has returned! And twice in a row too. ^.^

Terra: Special thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed.

Me: Yep, And Kaitamis for suggesting an idea for this story.

Terra: Sorceress doesn't own Great Mouse Detective, just me and the other characters that she created.

Me: Yep, Happy reading!

* * *

It was barely light out when the band as well as Basil and Terra packed up. Basil was helping men fold up the tents, when he noticed the boy who Terra was playing with the day before was missing. He was no where in sight.

"Ilona," The mouse perked up from what she was doing.

"Do you remember that boy who Terra was playing with yesterday?"

"Yes I do." She nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Basil looked around the camp again, before continuing.

"Well, I notice he isn't around." Ilona looked up with a bewildered look on her face. She began to yell in a tongue that Basil didn't understand. Terra dashed up to him.

"What happened? What is wrong with Ilona?" She asked and Basil shrugged.

"I asked where the boy you were playing with yesterday was and Ilona began to worry." Terra looked over as Ilona continued to lose her mind over the boy's disappearance. Terra walked up to her and started to speak in the language that Ilona had been yelling in. Basil lifted an eyebrow as Ilona started to calm down. Terra walked back to Basil with Ilona. Basil gave her a funny look and she shrugged.

"Right," Ilona cleared her throat.

"We are to go to train station about half a mile from here and catch the early morning train to France." She told them and they nodded. Then Ilona walked off again.

"What was that about?" Basil asked, looking at Terra, who had a slight smile on her face.

"I used to live in a community where gypsies would come and go. I had a friend that lived there for a while and he taught me the language and the culture." Terra explained and Basil nodded in understanding. Terra and Basil went their separate ways to help the others pack the camp. Basil continued to wonder what happened to the boy. They were off towards the station.

* * *

Dawson stared at the ceiling of his cell with complete boredom. He sighed as his thoughts began to shift to Basil. He wondered if he was still alive. Last he saw of him was when they were taken from the flat and he and Mrs. Judson were sent here to where ever he was. Dawson sighed.

'I hope you are alright, Old Friend.' He thought.

* * *

Ratigan was pacing up and down his study with three of his top minions watching him. Tony, a plump mouse with light brown fur and always smelled of cigar smoke. Raphael, who was thin with brown fur, and Tomas, who was a lizard.

"If I may Professor," Raphael timidly spoke up. "Why are you taking this so personally?" Ratigan stopped his pacing and looked at Raphael.

"Because, Raphael, Terra was the one who freed Basil." He growled and the three looked at each other uneasily.

"Is it because?" Tomas started.

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Ratigan bellowed and Tomas flinched. Ratigan growled and returned to his pacing. He started to grumble to himself and his minions cast each other uneasy glances.

"If Basil had gotten himself free, oh he would regret it. But Terra? Of course she had to come along and free him." Ratigan stopped and thought. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face.

"Raphael." Raphael gulped and stepped forward.

"Y-Yes Professor?"

"I want you to post a search around the kingdom. Search for Terra and bring her here."

"What of the detective?" He asked and Ratigan moved to the window and stared out of it.

"Let him come, but bring her to me alive and well." He ordered, staring down at the city below him.

"I have something very special, in mind for her." Raphael nodded and bowed.

"Yes Professor." Then he and the others left the room. Ratigan grinned as the door quietly shut behind them.

'Just wait Terra, we're about to cross paths once again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi, So special thanks to all who are following, have favorited and have reviewed. The disclaimer is same as always. Happy reading. And you see Fidget in this one! :D

* * *

Basil, Terra and the band of gypsies watched from the trees as the train station loomed in view. It was a shipping train station and the workers were just finishing loading.

"You all ready?" Ilona asked and they nodded. Ilona counted with her fingers and she mouthed go and the group dashed for an open car. One of the gypsies pulled himself onto the car and began to help others on. Terra was helping pass children up when a cry caught her attention. A small girl about six had fallen and in the distance, Terra saw guards heading towards them. Ignoring the calls of the others, Terra rushed to the girl, snatched her up and dashed back to the car as the train began to pull out. Terra lifted the girl into the arms of a mouse on the train and was about to leap on herself when a bullet skimmed her leg, making her limp. Basil reached out to try and grab her.

"Terra!" Their fingers only just met when the guards pulled Terra away.

"No." Basil shouted as the train pulled farther and farther away. Terra struggled against the holds of the guards.

"Basil!" She cried, tears being to roll down her face. Terra watched with tear fulled eyes as the train carrying Basil drew farther and farther, until it disappeared over the hill.

"C'mon you little rat." One of the guards pushed her in the direction she had come. Terra wiped the tears from her eyes and let the guards lead her back to the city.

* * *

Ilona sighed sadly as Basil leaned against the door of the car, watching the sky as the sun began to break over the horizon. Ilona walked up and sat on the opposite side of the door, across from Basil. The two sat in silence for a few moments when Basil spoke.

"She slipped though my fingers." He muttered, keeping his gaze at the rising sun. Ilona sighed.

"Mr. Basil, you couldn't help what happened. It was her choice to help the girl that had fallen." Ilona assured him, but her words fell to deaf ears. Basil went off into his mind, wondering what would happen to her.

"Don't worry, Mr. Basil, we'll get her back. I promise." Basil looked at the gypsy mouse. She had a look of determination on her face, it made Basil smile.

"That is assuring Ilona." Ilona smiled and nodded. She stood and left Basil alone. Basil turned his attention back to the dawning sky.

'I promise, Terra, I'll do everything in my power to get you back.'

* * *

Ratigan was staring out the window of his study when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He called, glancing backwards.

"It's Raphael, Professor."

"Come in." Raphael opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"What is it Raphael?"

"Terra's been caught." Ratigan perked up and turned.

"She has?" Raphael nodded.

"She was caught trying to catch a train with the detective and a bunch of gypsies." Ratigan hummed and smirked.

"Excellent. You may leave now."

"Yes, Professor." Raphael bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Ratigan smirked as he looked out the window again.

"Oh, Terra's in for a little surprise."

A pair of yellowed eyes peered out from a bush as a train pulled into the station below. The bat was hanging upside down in a tree, watching as the mice on the train hopped off and slipped away. Fidget flipped right side up and climbed down the tree. He had heard what had happened to Terra back in London, and the crippled bat knew that if Basil wanted to get her back then he would need the help of someone who knew his way around.

"Alright," Ilona said. "The town is only a few miles from here. Lets go." The group started to walk, when Basil felt like he was being watched and turned.

"Mr. Basil, What is it?" The little girl that Terra saved asked. Her name had turned out to be Mirella and Basil was starting to like the child.

"I'm not sure Mirella." Basil muttered. Fidget, who was watching them, ducked behind a wheel and peered out. A mouse that was standing nearby saw him and pulled him out.

"Mr. Basil," He called. "It seems we have a little spy on our hands." The mouse had grabbed poor Fidget by the collar of his wore sweater and Fidget was flapping his wings, trying to free himself from the mouse's grip.

"That's no spy, it's Fidget." Basil told him. "Put him down." The mouse dropped the bat on his behind and Fidget gasped for air while glaring up at the mouse that had been holding him.

"What are you doing here Fidget? Last I saw you, you were in the Thames." Basil asked.

"I got fished out by a human." Fidget told him. "The guy cared for me until I was better." Basil knelt and listened intently as the bat told him that he knew about what happened to Terra.

"Ratigan took her to his castle."

"Where is his castle?"

"Outside of London." Basil stood.

"And what makes you think that I can trust you?" He asked and it took a moment before the bat answered.

"You need someone who knows how to get around, right? I'm the one that can do that." Fidget flapped his wings in envious. When Basil didn't look convinced, Fidget sighed.

"Terra was one of the few that were nice to me. We were friends when she was a thief and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Fidget confessed and Basil's glare softened. Basil sighed.

"Fine, you can help, but if I even think that you're stringing me along, there will be consequences." Fidget nodded and Basil helped the bat up. He wasn't sure about the idea of the bat helping him, but Terra's life was most likely on the line and Basil was going to have to take the risk and trust the bat.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. The disclaimer is same as always. :) Happy reading!

* * *

"Terra..." A voice whispered as Terra slept. The men that had taken her captive had chloroformed her before tying a blindfold over her eyes. Terra groaned.

"Terra..." The voice whispered again. Terra groggily sat up and untied the blindfold over her eyes. When the strip of cloth fell from her face, Terra gasped. She was in a large throne room. A tall proud golden throne sat at the end of the hall with a long crimson carpet leading up to it like a path. Stone gargoyles were carved into the walls and looked down at the mouse, which made her a little unnerved. Black lamps lined both walls, casting a rather sinister look to the hall. Terra looked down and in the dim light, she saw that she was in a azure blue dress with white lace. The skirt stopped just passed her ankles and it reminded Terra of water and form.

"I see that you are awake." The hairs on the back of Terra's neck stuck straight up at the sound of the voice. Her eyes lifted from her dress to the form sitting on the throne at the end of the hall. Ratigan. He looked like he normally did in a black suit with gold buttons. The smirk on his face made Terra sick. That smirk that he had was so misleading, it was the smirk that tricked her into doing things that she knew were wrong. Her fists clenched.

"Why am I here?" She demanded in a brave voice. Even though she didn't show it, she was afraid of Ratigan. She knew exactly what he was capable of. It was imprinted in her memory and she had seen the scars that Basil had from him. His bad side and rage were a monster that lurked underneath, waiting to come out.

"Well, I brought you here for a reason. " He said as his long fingers tapped the arm of the throne.

"I have something of a proposal for you." Ratigan stood and began to walk towards her with long purposeful strides.

"You see, I'm in a bit of a dilemma, I'm a king with no queen to rule by my side." Terra stepped back as he drew closer. He was a head and shoulders taller then she was and it made her very nervous being close to him. Terra scowled.

"I could never be your queen." She replied.

"Why?" He asked and Terra hugged her arms.

"I'm not fit to be a queen. I'd never be fit-"

"Nonsense, you are perfect." Terra felt her face burn as he leaned closer.

"You are intelligent, brave, caring, beautiful inside and out." Terra swore that her face was cherry red as Ratigan began to list qualities that she possessed.

"You would make an excellent queen." He concluded and Terra was quiet. She turned away and bit her lip, hugging her arms tighter. She gasped when Ratigan lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Terra, you know that you are worthy of this." Terra frowned and backed out of the Ratigan's reach.

"I don't trust you, not like I did before." She told him. If he was at all offended, he didn't show it. He just brushed it off with a smile, which made Terra even more angry. That damn misleading smile that Terra hated with practically every fiber of her being.

"I will just have to regain your trust." Terra angrily glared at him.

"Do you really think you can rebuild what you destroyed?!" She shrilly demanded.

"It work like that, Ratigan. You treated me like a puppet, like a toy that was carelessly cast aside. I will never serve a false king, even if he treated me like his own blood." The two were silent for a moment when Ratigan snapped his fingers. Two thugs stepped out from the shadows and moved to either side of Terra.

"Please escort Miss Terra to her room." Ratigan ordered and the two nudged Terra towards the door.

"Consider my proposal and make sure she does not try anything."

"Yes Professor." The guards responded and the three took off down the halls as Ratigan sat back down on the throne.

* * *

As soon as Terra was pushed into the bedroom, the guard slammed the door shut. Terra turned and attempted to open the door to find it locked. Terra slid down to the ground and leaned against the door. The room was large and rather beautiful, but Terra was too depressed to take in the room's beauty. Instead, she just stared out the window from the door.

* * *

'Basil, I need you.' She thought desperately. She hadn't felt more afraid in her life.

Basil stared into the fire of the camp that they had made for the night. It was dusk and Basil was staring into the fire, wondering about how Terra was fairing. The detective heard the clumping noises of Fidget's peg leg. Basil turned slight as the bat plopped down beside him.

"Hello Fidget." He greeted looking back to the fire and Fidget grunted. Fidget noticed that Basil was holding something very tightly in his paws, like he was afraid it was to vanish if he dropped it. In the firelight, the bat made out some sort of trinket. It was a soft white silver with delicate designs on it. Basil noticed that Fidget was staring at the item in his paw and sighed. Basil took the small locket out of his paw and showed it to Fidget.

"It was my mother's. She had passed away when I was still a boy and this was one item that she left to me." It was a small oval shaped locket with a single rose in the center.

"I was planning on giving to Terra as a gift." Fidget looked at him and Basil looked down at the locket in his paw.

"I guess, it was a dumb idea." He sighed as he stood and walked off, dropping the locket on the ground. Fidget gently picked it up and examined it. It seemed like something Terra would love. He slipped it into his pocket and left the camp, and into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi again! First update of October! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I thought it would be fun to reply to the reviews :DD Hope you enjoy. Oh! Heads up: Yes there is mention of Religion in this one, so please, try to respect it. I'm not religious personally, but respect everyone else please!

Happy reading!

* * *

Basil sighed as he stepped into the church of Saint- Denis. The church itself was a small wooden building with stain-glass windows. It was mostly a place for worship and a quiet place for Basil to think. The mouse sighed though his nose as he stared at the glass window behind the stage. It was an image of the vengeful angel, his sword held high, ready to punish the wicked. Basil wasn't one to believed, but it offered some comfort to him, being here. Basil had originality grown up in a home where his mother had thought that religion was important. Basil looked up at the image again. He had made it his job to make sure that Ratigan didn't cause anymore harm then he already had. He had failed to upheld that promise and now Terra was paying for it. Basil sighed, tearing his eyes from the mural.

'I'll find you Terra, I promise.' He thought as he left the church.

* * *

Terra was pacing around her room, trying to occupy her mind from dieing of boredom. She had found that Ratigan had given her a wardrobe full of simple dresses of different colors, a large bed with dark purple and crimson silk covers and a bookshelf with books on subjects that Terra had no interest in. A knock on her door caught her attention.

"Who is it?" She called.

"An old friend." A familiar voice called and Terra heard the click of the lock. The door opened to reveal Kitty and Tern. Kitty smiled as she gave Terra a warm hug. Tern walked up to her and rubbed her head.

"That was very noble what you did, Terra." Kitty told her and Tern nodded.

"But I don't know what will happen." Terra admitted. Kitty offered her a small smile.

"It will look up, Terra. Besides Mr. Basil is a clever fellow, and he has escaped the Professor before." Terra looked down and Tern stepped in.

"Terra, from what I've heard, Basil cares for you. He's probably trying to think of a plan to free you." Terra smiled at her friends.

"Thanks you two, I needed some uplifting."

"Of course, sweetie." Kitty said as she hugged Terra again. Tern smiled as he ruffled the fur on her head.

"We think of you as family Terry." He winked and Terra grinned at the little nickname he had given her.

"We'd best be going." Kitty said as she and Tern headed in the general direction of the door. Tern gave Terra a quick hug, then followed Kitty out the door, shutting it behind him. Terra smiled fondly, thinking of the memories that she and those two shared. Terra moved to the window and looked out of it.

'I trust you all, and I know that Basil will come, but I'm tried of being a damsel in distress.' She thought as she stared out the window, devising a plan to try and escape.

* * *

Fidget had been helping one of the mice of the caravan when Basil came trudging back to camp. Ilona sighed at the sight of the detective.

"He's tearing himself up inside over Miss Terra's capture." She murmured and Fidget looked at her, then back at Basil as he trudged around with his head hung low. The locket, which was sitting safely in the pocket of the bat's wing felt heavy. Fidget stood and waddled like a penguin up to Basil.

"Hey, Mr. Basil." Fidget pulled the locket from his pocket and placed it in Basil's paw.

"I thought you wanted it back." Fidget said, looking down. Basil looked down at the small piece of jewelry and smiled.

"Thank you, Fidget." He said with a smile, which made Fidget grin. From her spot by the fire, Ilona smiled.

'Looks like the old fire in Mr Basil has returned.' She thought with a smile on her face as she watched the two.

* * *

Terra tugged on the makeshift rope that she had made of drapery that was tied to one of the bedposts. Making sure it was secure, Terra forced the knotted end out the window and watched as it fell to the ground far below. Terra gripped the rope and took a deep breath.

'Here it goes.' She thought as she lowered herself out the window and onto the castle wall. Slowly and steadily, the white mouse picked her way down the castle wall, flinching every time a shadow blotted out the moon's light. Finally, after much hard work and some curses, she managed to descend down the castle wall. She let out the breath she had been holding as soon as her foot touched the ground. She looked up at the high castle and she poked her tongue at it. Then, she took off into the night.

* * *

Ratigan walked briskly towards Terra's room. He had sent Kitty and Tern to try and cheer her up, but from what they told him, Terra was still depressed. He turned and tapped on the door.

"Terra? Are you alright?" When there wasn't an answer, Ratigan frowned.

"Terra?" He called a little louder. Still no answer. Ratigan placed a hand on the door as he unlocked it. He opened it to find the window open and a long rope tied to the bedpost. The moon lite the remains of Terra's escape. Ratigan growled as he stormed out of the room, calling for the guards.

"TERRA HAS ESCAPED!" He bellowed. "Sent out the search parties and FIND HER!"

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, things are happening D: Anyways, Reviews!:

**Devilgirl123: Nice to meet you too! Unfortunately I am not on deviantArt but I am glad to hear that you like the story. I am enjoying writing it.**

**LuluCalliope: I know! I still like it even though it is insanely cliche it is ^.^  
**

**Taliym5: - That was the suggestion and it was unexpected. Hehe, That was fun to write it. I wanted to sort of explore Basil's relationship with his mom and I was like, 'Aw, why not a locket?' I thought that scene turned out incredible ^.^ Fidget is a good listener XD**

**Kaitamis: Thanks, I give you this chapter! ^-^  
**

Thanks again to all who reviewed, added to favorites and followed. It keeps me going! TTFN! Until next chapter guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back! Sorry, this was a pretty long one, but I hope that it was worth the wait for you guys. Replies are at the end, I don't own GMD or In the end. Just Terra and my Characters and the plotline. ENJOY!

* * *

Terra held her breath as guards dashed passed the boulder she was hiding behind. Terra sighed softly as she peered from behind the rock. In the distance, Terra could see the roofs of the black stone towers of the castle as they ominously loomed against the dark sky and the pale moon. Terra hugged her arms before setting out again. Before she got the chance, a paw took her arm and yanked it back, causing a yelp to escape her throat.

"I knew you would try to escape." Ratigan's voice came from the dark and Terra swallowed. Fear of what was to come was climbing up her throat.

"P-Please Ratigan..." She whimpered, inwardly cursing at herself for stuttering. Ratigan just growled and without a word dragged her back to the castle. Terra didn't resist because she knew it would only make things worst.

'I tried...' She thought as she bowed her head to mask the tears of defeat that began to roll down her cheeks. If Ratigan was aware of her tears, he didn't show it as he dragged her back to her prison.

* * *

Basil pushed aside the tent flap to see a small wooden platform with a crowd of men standing in front of it. Basil make out that Ilona, Fidget and some other mice he didn't realize were standing on the platform, waiting. Basil walked up and Ilona smiled at him.

"I spoke with the other leaders of the caravans in the area and they all sent their men to join us in our fight." She told him. "I wanted you to be the one to motivate them."

"Me?" Basil whispered and Ilona nodded.

"Go on." She nodded and Basil swallowed. He stepped froward and cleared his throat.

"Brothers in arms, hear me well." He began and the crowd fell quiet.

"We may have never met, before tonight, but we all share a common goal; To end Professor Ratigan's reign over Mousedom. In order to sent him a message, we need to take the fight to him. To send a message, saying this, this is our kingdom, and our land, and no one is going to take it away from us." The crowd began to mutter.

"I know that you are worried." Basil told them. "But think of your family and friends, they wouldn't stand a chance in this world, unless we fight back." A mouse in the back spoke up.

"I will stand with Mr. Basil," He said loudly and Basil smiled.

"Who will join us?" One by one, paws lifted into the air, and Ilona stood.

"Alright, We leave at sundown." She said and the crowd departed. Ilona turned to Basil.

"You did well inspiring them, Mr. Basil." She told him, making a small smile appear on his face.

"Thank you Ilona." Ilona nodded. The two were silent for a few moments, when Ilona broke it.

"Mr. Basil?"

"Yes?"

"Since you were the one that inspired the other caravans to join us, I believe that it is only fitting to have you and Fidget lead us into battle." Fidget waddled over and grinned up at Basil. Basil looked down at the bat and a sneaky smile formed on his lips.

"Alright, I believe Fidget and I will be happy to lead you." Ilona smiled.

"Excellent." Then she walked off to help the others prepare. Fidget gave Basil a grin before waddling off as well, leaving Basil alone on the platform. Basil looked up at the darkening sky as thoughts spun around in his head. The one thing that was appearing most in his mind, was Terra's face.

'I'm coming, Terra.'

* * *

"Why is it that you defy me?" Ratigan demanded and Terra didn't look at him. She just kept her head bowed and her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Even now you try to escape, why?" Terra swallowed, summoning her courage to look at him.

"Because, I don't want to be here." She said, looking up at Ratigan.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to be your queen. I don't trust you like I did before, and you can't expect to rebuild what was broken in a matter of days." Terra turned and crossed her arms.

"I think it would be best if you left me alone." Ratigan frowned, but knowing that Terra needed privacy, he trudged out the door and shut it behind him. When Terra heard the door close and the locks click shut again, she sighed. The mouse sat on the bed and looked out the window, which was now locked from the outside.

** "It starts with one thing.**

** I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.**

** Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to explain in due time.**

** All I know.**

** Time is a valuable thing.**

** Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.**

** Watch it count down to the end of the day.**

** The clock ticks life away.**

** It's so unreal.**

** Didn't look out below.**

** Watch time fly out the window.**

** Trying to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go.**

** I kept everything inside and even though I tried,**

** It all fell apart.**

** What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when... **

** I tried so hard, and got so far. **

** In the end, it doesn't even matter.**

** I had to fall, to lose it all.**

** But in the end, it doesn't even matter."**

A single tear escaped from Terra's eye and slid down her cheek.

**"I've put my trust in you.**

** Pushed as far as I can go.**

** And for all this, there's only one thing you should know.**

** I've put my trust in you. **

** Pushed as far as I can go.**

** And for all this, there's only one thing you should know.**

** I tried so hard and got so far.**

** But in the end, it doesn't even matter.**

** I had to fall, to lose it all.**

** But in the end it doesn't even matter!"**

Terra flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Why can't he understand?'

* * *

**Terra: This chapter was rather depressing.**

**Me: You're as bad as Elecktra is.**

**Terra: Who?**

**Me: Never mind, Reviews!:**

**LuluCalliope: Thanks, I'm glad to hear that you liked how I did that. *Sighs* It's a relief, because I wanted it to be believable and NOT offend anyone.** **Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tailym5: :D Thanks.  
**

**Kaitamis: That's for me to know and you to find out! ;P I give you this chapter though. Heehee.  
**

**Me: Thanks to all who reviewed, Added to favorites and followed. ^-^ I heart you all!  
**

**Terra: From the authoress and I: TTFN!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Twice in a row! ^-^ Heehee, I'm on fire right now. The disclaimer is same as always. Happy reading!

* * *

It was two days before Basil and the others got back to London. The majority of the trip, Basil sat in the van, staring out into the night sky. A couple of times, Fidget came and offered Basil company, but eventually, he grew bored and went to look for something else to do. About fifteen hours into the trip, Basil realized that he was still holding his mother's locket. He started to twirl the chain with his fingers, making the moonlight glint off of it. Basil sighed and looked out the window again.

"I'll find you, Ratigan." He muttered angrily.

* * *

The caravans stopped in the forest by the train station. Ilona, Basil, Fidget and the other leaders of the other caravans gathered in the largest caravan. A map was spread out on the wooden table in the center with the mice and bat in a circle around it. Basil looked at Fidget.

"Okay Fidget, where is Ratigan's castle from here?"

"It's right there." Fidget pointed a wing to a spot on the map that was by the ocean and a thick forest.

"It's a tricky spot to get to." Ilona remarked. "The forest is rather dense and crawling with dangerous animals." Basil noticed Fidget paled slightly.

"What kind of animals?" Basil asked.

"Hawks and Foxes." One the other leaders told him.

"To go in there would be suicide." Basil sighed though his nose. Then he looked at Fidget.

"Is there a chance you can get us there without risking being caught?" Fidget shrugged.

"I have a friend that may be able to help us." Basil nodded.

"So how do you suggest we get in?" One of the other leaders asked and a sly grin formed on Basil's face.

"Leave that to Fidget and I." He winked.

* * *

A knock sounded on Terra's door and her ears perked up.

"Who is it?" She wearily called.

"It's Kitty."

"Come in." Terra called and the locks clicked. Kitty slipped into the room with a soft smile on her face.

"I heard about the fight you and the Professor had." Terra grunted and lay her head back down and stared at the ceiling again.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked and it took Terra a few moments to answer.

"He doesn't understand that I don't trust him like I did before." Kitty sat down a nearby chair and listened to Terra as she told her what had happened.

"So you almost escaped?" Kitty asked with wide eyes and Terra sat up.

"I was so close too." Kitty sighed.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You're not like other mice, Terra. You have bravery that others only dream of having." Terra frowned and Kitty touched her shoulder.

"I find it interesting that you can't stand sitting and waiting." She teased and Terra made a face at her.

"I'm compulsive, I can't stand sitting still." Terra defended and Kitty grinned.

"Whatever you say, Terra." Terra blew a raspberry at the other white mouse, making her laugh.

"And you can be childish too." Terra laughed.

"Hey, everyone has to be childish, sometimes." Kitty chuckled and stood to leave. Terra gave Kitty a hug before she watched her walk out.

'Kitty's right, I do have bravery. I guess that's what makes me different.' She thought with a smiled on her face.

* * *

Ilona pulled Basil and Fidget on to a rabbit.

"Ilona, is this really necessary?" Basil asked and Ilona nodded.

"We need to get to Professor Ratigan's castle as fast as possible,. The crows and rabbits are the fastest animal companions we have." She told him.

"Now, nudge his sides when you wish to go and hop off when you wish to stop, got it?" Basil and Fidget nodded and Ilona walked away to her own rabbit that was already to go. Basil kind of wished that he had Toby around to ride on.

"Ready!" A voice called.

"GO!" Basil kicked the rabbit's sides and the furry animal took off with others on its tail and black feathered crows soared in the skies overhead.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to write the final battle in this one, that will be the next one, Promise! Okay, this story officially has more reviews then Blood in the Shadows. I am very proud! :D Replies at the end and I own only my characters. ^-^

Happy Reading!

* * *

"There!" Fidget pointed to a looming castle in the distance. The castle was made of black and gray stone with gargoyle heads staring downwards. Three tall towers loomed against the sky, each with a single window. The sight of the castle unnerved Basil a little. Both Ratigan and Terra were inside of that castle, somewhere. Basil scowled when he made out a form looking down at him in one of the tower windows. It was Ratigan looking down at him and his army with an amused smirk on his face. His gloved hands tapped the windowsill as he watched his enemy and his army press towards the gate.

"What are we to do, Professor?" Raphael asked and a smile found its way onto his lips.

"Call the guards and deal with the army, but left Basil come to me. I have a little something planned for him." Raphael, Tony and Tomas shared an uneasy glance before nodding.

"As you wish, Professor."

"Oh, and bring Terra to the throne room, she is needed for my plan to work. Send Miss Kitty to help her prepare."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

Kitty knocked on Terra's bedroom door for the second time that day.

"What are you doing here again, Kitty?" Terra asked, a little confused.

"The Professor wanted you in the throne room, and for some reason he wants you to look nice." Terra lifted an eyebrow at that. It seemed a little bit strange to ask something like that, unless... A little spark of hope began to burn.

'Could it be Basil?' Terra wondered as Kitty opened her dresser and scanned though the dresses that she had. After searching though, Kitty found a dark blue dress with ruffles on the skirt. Terra put it on and looked stunning in it. It made her eyes stand out and her fur look fuller. After much convincing, Terra got Kitty to let her only keep her locket on, and when she wasn't looking, Terra kicked the heels that Kitty had chosen under the bed. It was a floor length gown to begin with, so Terra could get away with not wearing shoes. Kitty stepped back and nodded proudly.

"You look great." Kitty opened the door and the two mice scampered down the hallway to the throne room.

* * *

Kitty was about to push on the throneroom door when Terra asked her to wait. Kitty turned and looked at the other white mouse.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Kitty touched her shoulder and offered her a smile.

"It will be okay." She reassured her. Terra took a deep breath and nodded for Kitty to open the door. Kitty did so and Terra strode inside.

* * *

The throneroom hadn't changed since Terra last found herself there. Terra felt like her heart was climbing up her throat when she saw what was waiting at the end of the hall. Two thrones sat side by side. One was larger with a gold back and a crimson pillow for the seat. The other, however was the one that caught Terra's eye. It was smaller, more elegant then it's golden counterpart, with a silver back and a dark purple seat.

"I thought that a fair queen should have a fair throne to sit upon." Ratigan spoke, stepping out of the shadows and sitting himself in the gold throne.

"I never said yes to your proposal." Terra said, stepping closer.

"And the answer is still no." Ratigan clicked his tongue at her in reply.

"If you keep resisting, Terra, then dire consequences await." Terra frowned. The door swung open and slapped the walls with a bang. When Terra turned, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Standing in the door was Basil, with a revolver in hand.

* * *

Hahaha! Basil found both Terra and Ratigan! :D Reviews!

**Taliym5: Thanks! I was listening to Numb at first, but I found that didn't really describe how Terra was feeling, then I listened to In the End and was like, That's perfect! When I was writing Eight and Nine, I kind of thought that Nine was a little cliche, but I'm glad you like it all the same ^-^**

**LuluCalliope: I know it was a short chapter, and this one is a tiny bit longer, but the fight will be the longest, so no worries.**

**LuluCalliope 2: I'm glad to hear that! :D  
**

**Blood Thirsty Angle: Heehee, I'm getting to love cliffies. The reference to E just kinda came out and you were the only one who got it! :D Lol  
**

**Kaitamis: I am glad to hear you're enjoying it.  
**

**Kaitamis 2: That is a good idea, I think I may use that, thanks!  
**

****Thanks to all who have reviewed, Followed and added to favorites. I like it a lot when you guys do that ^.^ TTFN!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Oh man, I haven't updated this one in forever! Sorry, my muse for this one was running away on me. -.-

Terra: Right, anyways, Happy New Year to everyone!

Me: Heehee, WE SURVIVED 2012 LIKE BOSSES!

Terra: What was that?

Me: My little sister proclaimed that on New Year's.

Terra: Alright then, anyways, Sorceress of the Nile just owns the plot and her characters, including myself.

Me: Happy Reading! Replies are at the end!

* * *

Terra felt her heart stop when she saw him. For a moment the room was completely still. None of them said anything or moved, then Ratigan broke the silence.

"I see that you found your way, Basil." He remarked and Basil tore his gaze from Terra to Ratigan.

"I had help." Ratigan shifted in his throne and flashed a grin.

"And who, may I ask was that?"

"Fidget." Ratigan stopped and Terra looked at Basil to see if there was any hint in his face that he was lying. When she didn't find any, she stared at him like he had lost it.

'Did Fidget really help him?'

Ratigan roared with laughter.

"That bat helped you find my castle? Last I saw of him was when he fell in the Thames." Basil smirked smugly.

"You really should learn to keep track of your employees, Ratigan. That's two that have seen the light and fled from you." Ratigan's fist clenched around the arm of the throne.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He muttered and stood.

"No matter, I suppose I can kill you now." Ratigan started to crawl towards the two mice and Basil took Terra's paw.

"Brace yourself!" He took aim with his revolver and fired a bullet at a cracked gargoyle. The gargoyle cracked and fell, breaking into a bunch of pieces between them and Ratigan. Basil tugged on Terra's hand.

"Lets go!" Then they both took off with Ratigan screaming at them.

* * *

Basil pulled Terra behind a statue and the two mice panted. After panting for a few moments, Terra slugged him in the arm.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked and Basil shrugged.

"My mind was never lost, I have no idea what you're referring to." Terra glared at him.

"Don't play coy with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you and I both know that we aren't safe."

"I know, Terra. I was trying to stall until the others come." Terra shushed him as a bunch of guards ran by. Terra looked at him.

"What do you mean by the others?"

"They're dealing with the guards and coppers."

"What about us?" A sly grin formed on Basil's face.

"We're going to see if we can get you away from here." Basil poked his head from behind the statue.

"Basil, I don't want to lose you again." Terra stubbornly said and Basil looked at her.

"Terra, I know, I don't want to lose you neither-"

"Then let me help you." Terra cut him off, but he shook his head.

"I don't want to put you in his reach. If you got hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself." Terra was about to defend herself when she saw the look that he had. It made her freeze for a second.

"Basil, I got involved in this feud between you and Ratigan the day I met you." She firmly said.

"I know you don't want to see me get hurt, but we're in this together." She took his hand into hers and he smiled.

"Fine, you can come with me." Terra grinned in victory and she lead him to a window. Terra pulled a bobby pin out from her room and started to pick the lock on the window sill. When it clicked, Terra pushed on the pane and it swayed open. She looked over at Basil and he smirked.

"You haven't lost your touch." He remarked as he stepped out the window sill and onto the ledge.

"Oh shut up." Terra stepped onto the sill and Basil took her by the waist and helped her onto the ledge. Terra shivered as the cold wind ruffled her fur. Far below, they could see the forest and the jagged rocks by the castle. Terra pressed her paws against the stones.

"Now I'm starting to regret wanting to come with you." She called as the wind began to howl. Basil looked at her.

"That was the choice that you made." Basil called back. The two picked their way down the castle wall and Terra bit her lip, remembering what happened last time she was in this spot. There were a few times when Terra's foot slipped and she would have fallen, hadn't Basil been there to steady her. Terra looked down at him.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Finally, after a few minutes of hard work, Terra and Basil made it down onto the hard ground. Then, they took off into the forest. Terra was mildly glad that she ditched the heels that Kitty had chosen for her.

"So why are you in a ball gown?" Basil asked as they walked.

"He wanted me to be his queen." Terra said and Basil looked at her. Terra went on to explain what had happened over the last few days. Basil stopped abruptly and Terra almost ran into him.

"Leave it to him to try something like that." Terra tapped his shoulder and he looked at her.

"We have to keep moving." Basil swallowed and nodded. Terra and Basil walked more in silence.

"Basil?" Terra asked as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so protective of me? I mean, I never had anyone protect me like you are now." Basil looked ahead and sighed.

"I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Terra stopped and Basil turned to looked to see Terra's eyes misty.

"Basil..." A shadow passed over them both and they looked up to see a black cloud beginning to cover the moon.

"We better keep moving." Basil took Terra's paw and pulled her farther away from the castle. Terra would glance back every now and then. The looming darkness made the castle in the distance seem so sinister, it made her nervous just thinking of the inhabitant inside, that was lurking about. Terra suppressed a shudder and almost tripped over the skirt of her gown over the overhanging rock, and she would have fall, had not Basil had been there.

"Stupid skirt." She irritably mumbled as Basil gently caught her.

"You need to be more careful."

"I could be more careful if I wasn't wearing this damn dress." Basil chuckled and Terra glared at him. Terra frowned when she felt a cold shudder come over her. She turned and screamed when she spotted yellow eyes peering out of the bush. Ratigan's paw yanked hers and she cried out as Ratigan tried to pull her back. Terra anchored herself and pulled against the rat with all her might. Basil locked his arms under hers and pulled as well. One moment, Ratigan's paw was there then the next it was gone and Terra and Basil fell on the rock. Basil sat in a crouch and kept his paws on Terra's shoulders.

"Why do you hide in the shadows, Ratigan? Come out and fight." He growled. Ratigan chuckled from the shadows.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked. Terra noticed that Basil's ears twitched in the dim light. Terra felt fear flutter at the pit of her stomach. She turned to see Ratigan's form jumping from the bush and tackling Basil, making him cry out in surprise.

"Basil!" Terra could see Basil in Ratigan's claws.

"Terra-" Basil choked out. "Run!" Terra didn't move, she was frozen from her fear. Ratigan tossed Basil like a rag-doll onto the stone and he lay on the stone limply. Terra snapped out of her trance and dashed to his side.

"A pity," Ratigan said as Terra cradled Basil's head.

"That you chose him over me." Terra forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I chose him over you because he made it clear that I was more than just a pawn." Her eyes darted to the side. Laying on the stone in the dim light, Terra could see Basil discarded revolver. Terra gently set Basil down, then she rolled over him. She smiled when she felt the cool metal of the gun in her paws and pointed in Ratigan's direction. Terra heard Ratigan chuckle.

"Little Terra, you don't know how to handle a gun." Terra shut her eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Ratigan in the shoulder and sent him stumbling back. He lost his footing and trembled down over the edge. Terra swallowed as his screaming was silenced with the dull thump below. Terra opened her eyes and dropped the weapon like it was a snake. Her breathing was heavy and she felt like she was having a heart attack. Did she really just-? Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Basil moan. She slowly moved towards the fallen detective and touched his face.

"W-What happened?" He asked.

"Ratigan's gone now." Terra said in a quivering voice. Basil sat up with a groan and his eyes fell to the revolver that Terra had dropped.

"Did you...?" She dropped her gaze and nodded once. She couldn't see Basil's face, which was why she was surprised when she felt Basil's paws on her face, wiping away the tears that were beginning to take form.

"Terra, that was the bravest thing, any mouse could do." A small smile twisted her lips and she buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you, Basil." With much difficulty, Terra and Basil limped back to the castle where their friends were waiting.

* * *

Me: I know, I killed Ratigan. Sorry.

Terra: Anywho, Reviews:

Devilgirl123: Thank you!

Blood Thirsty Angle: Hehe, isn't that how it always works? Thanks, I intend to keep going!

LuluCalliope: ... Thanks, I'm going to pretend I know what Macroeconomics are. -.-'''' Heeh, the dreaded cliffie!

Taliym5: Isn't that the best thing? Heehee.

Kaitamis: Thank you!

Me: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for being very patient with me. ^^' I'll try and update more. Until next time, TTFN!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey again! Now this is the last chapter. *Sad face* This was really fun to write. ^^ Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and added to favorites! I don't own Great Mouse Detective. Just Terra and my characters! Replies at the end.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Terra and the now freed Dr. Dawson work very hard to treat the mice that had been injured, either as a result of being in Ratigan's castle or from the battle. Terra also took the liberty of treating Basil, much to his annoyance. Now Terra was watching Ilona and the other caravans getting ready to move on. Ilona walked up to her.

"Well, we shall be off, Miss Terra."

"Where do you think you will go?" Ilona shrugged.

"You never can tell where the road will take you." She eyed the other mouse.

"Are you sure that you don't wish you came with us? You would fit it perfectly." Terra smiled at the gypsy mouse's offer.

"Thank you Ilona but-" Terra's eyes drafted to Basil, who was helping one of the other mice load items onto the the caravans.

"My place isn't on the road, it's here in London." Ilona followed her gaze and smiled herself.

"I see what you mean." She turned back and took Terra's paws into her own.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Terra Dale. You are a friend to all gypsies." Terra smiled and Ilona started to walk away. Basil walked passed her and Ilona nodded at him. Fidget came waddling up to the pair with a crooked grin on his face.

"Well, guess this is g'dbye." Terra knelt.

"You're leaving with them?" Fidget nodded.

"But don't worry, Terr'a, I'll 'isit." A sad smiled graced her face as she and the bat hugged.

"Take care of yourself, Fidget." She told him as she let go and stood.

"Thank you for your help, Fidget." Basil and Fidget shook and Fidget winked at him. Terra thought that she saw the faintest trance of a blush on Basil's cheek. Then Fidget toddled off.

* * *

About an hour later, Terra was standing on the roof of Basil's flat, thinking about what had happened over the past few days. Her mind drafted to the fight in the forest. She shivered at the thought of what she did.

"Terra?" She turned to see Basil walking up.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I had to clear my thoughts." She told him looking back up at the starlit sky. He sat down next to her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She muttered, shooting a sideways glance at him. He smiled lightly and looked up at the sky.

"Basil?"

"Yes?"

"Do- Do you think that he's still alive?" Terra turned and Basil swallowed.

"I've wondered that over the past few days. There is a possible chance that he did survive both the bullet wound and the fall." Terra flinched slightly when he mentioned the bullet wound.

"But, Terra, try not to think about it. We got back Mousedom. More than likely, Ratigan will disappear again and plot to get back at us again."

"You seem so calm." Basil sighed and Terra frowned at the far away look in his eyes.

"I have to be. Otherwise, the people I love and care about will be at risk. It's partly why I never really reached out to anyone."

"It was out of the fear of losing someone you love." Terra finished and Basil nodded. He looked up at the stars again and Terra thought about what he had told her.

"Terra, I have something for you." Terra turned as Basil gently took her paw and placed something small in it. She opened her paw and gasped. It was a small white silver oval shaped locket with a small rose in the center.

"Basil..." Terra breathed and Basil smiled.

"That locket was originally my mother's. To be completely honest, you remind me a lot of her."

"Basil, I-" Terra was completely lost for words. Basil gently closed her paw around the locket.

"Terra, you've proven that you are not like other mice I've met, and I would like you to..." Terra waited as he awkwardly rubbed his neck. She had to snicker at his social awkwardness.

"Terra, I would like to court you." Terra grinned as she throw her arms around his neck.

"I'll allow you to court me." She grinned and Basil kissed her and she melted. All her fears were forgotten.

* * *

The agonized moans of an animal echoed though the forest. A claw grasped the over hanging rock as the rat pulled himself up. His shoulder bled and his fine clothing was now torn and hung off him in shreds. He snarled at the star embedded sky.

'Terra and Basil may have escaped me this time, but this game isn't over yet! I shall make sure of that...' Ratigan swore as he limped back towards his castle.

* * *

Me: Yea, mostly happy ending. *Evil face* Reviews!

Fairytales and Pixiedust: I'M SORRY! But he's not dead! :D PLOT TWIST! *Evil Face* I had you worried for a second there, heehee.

Taliym5: Heehee, I see what you did there. Thanks, glad you liked it.

Blood Thirsty Angle: Thanks, you were wondering where I disappeared to?

Me: Like I say before, I HEART YOU ALL! :D You guys rock! I'm contemplating whether or now, I should to a sequel. Go ahead and tell me what you guys think! Until next time, TTFN!


End file.
